Rainstorms
by Zavijah
Summary: Slight AU. Yaoi. Yuki x Kyo ONESHOT. A breif tale of why Yuki Sohma enjoys the rain. Non-con.


**Warnings: Dark theme. Yaoi. Yuki x Kyo.**

* * *

Notes: _This is my first time writing something of this sort. I'm actually embarrassed that I did write it and now I seem to be posting it. I'm actually working on a different Fruits Basket story but this little idea kept interrupting my thoughts. I had to get it out of my system. I'm not really a Kyo x Yuki fan anyway, so all together this is strange. I think I wrote it to see if I could actually write a more.. 'intimate' scene without freaking out. It's not really as graphic and lemon/lime as other stories out there. I don't even know what lemon and lime mean So, don't kill me. I just want honest opinions .._

* * *

**Rainstorms**

_By: Zavijah_

"You are so full of it!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes upon hearing the cat's shout. He knew the words were not directed at him. This was because Yuki had been staring longingly out of the window at a group of dark clouds blowing in from the horizon. He had yet to even acknowledge the cat's existence with a glance. Yuki was more than content to ignore Kyo completely. Although, that task became increasingly difficult when afore mentioned cat would yell at every little thing.

"Kyo-kun, I am only playing—please put down the book!"

Giving into the impulse to look, Yuki turned away from the window to peer sidelong at the scene. Shigure and Kyo were in the kitchen with a very confused Tohru. Yuki could only guest at what had started the argument this time.

"No! Don't put it down there!" Shigure pleaded loudly as Kyo held the small book over a pot of boiling water, which Tohru was going to use to cook noodles.

"How dare you even to write this rubbish!" Kyo yelled while keeping the small book hostage above the water.

"But you all are my inspiration. Such a tragic struggle of love! It's so beautiful that I had to put it into words and share it with everyone" Shigure dramatically spoke with a few waves of his free hand.

Kyo's face turned red out of anger and he released the book to splash into the water—much to Shigure's and Tohru's horror. The yelling started all over again, a cue for Yuki to detach himself from the scene to once again look out at the ominous clouds. Was it wrong to wish for rain? The mouse wondered this as he gazed up at the darkening sky. He knew the rain would make Kyo tired, weak, and best of all, quiet. Yuki liked the rain at night most. Sure, Kyo was more annoying during the day, but tonight.. Yuki wanted it to rain right at that moment.

The sound of a certain someone stomping up the stairs ended the yelling match. Yuki didn't have to look to know that Kyo had retreated to the solitude of his room. Yuki gave one last look at the approaching clouds. He could smell the sweet rain on the light wind. In a few more minutes the storm would fall on the house.

Yuki rose smoothly to his feet and made his way over to the entrance of the kitchen. Shigure was mourning over his ruined book while Tohru was pouring a new pot of water. Yuki squinted at the water-damaged book on the table. The title was too smeared to make out, and Yuki was reluctant about asking Shigure what the book was about. There was a very good chance that Yuki did not want to know. After all, Kyo had probably destroyed it for a reason. _Rubbish indeed_.

"Nn.. Honda-san?"

Tohru turned from where she was replacing the pot on the burner. She was wearing her usual apron and a handkerchief over her hair to keep it in place. She smiled warmly at Yuki as if the previous scene with the book had not occurred at all. "Yes, Sohma-kun?"

"How long will dinner be?"

"Oh, well.." Tohru glanced at the still cool water on the stove. "We're going to have to wait for the water to boil again before we can start. Maybe twenty minutes?"

Yuki nodded in acknowledgement before turning and heading towards the stairs. He only got his foot on the first step when he noticed that Shigure had hounded after him with a noisy aura about him.

"Yuki-kun, where are you going?"

The mouse had anticipated such a question from the dog. "To my room to read. Call me when dinner is ready."

"Aah. A shame Kyo destroyed my newest novel. I would have loved to hear your opinion on it." Shigure preened and seemed to have no intention of leaving.

Yuki began to climb the stairs with the dog in tow. "I highly doubt you would like what I would probably think of your book."

Shigure visibly wilted and stopped halfway up the stairs. He pouted at Yuki's back as the mouse continued on without him. "Youngsters these days, they have no respect for a story written with such heart. I put a piece of my soul into every story I write—and it hurts me deeply to think that people would read these stories and be disgusted with a very part of my life!"

_Your books are always so perverted or corny_, Yuki commented mentally while climbing the last few stairs. He was more than use to the dog's dramatic howlings. It wasn't like Shigure didn't know that a lot of his books were a waste of paper, but at least writing kept the man busy.

Yuki slipped into his room and left the door open just a crack so that he could listen to Shigure hop down the stairs and return to the kitchen to bug Tohru. Normally Yuki would stay downstairs to make sure Shigure wouldn't pollute Tohru's innocent mind with perverted thoughts. But tonight.. Yuki had wished for rain.

He fished around in his dresser until he found two thin, black sashes made of silk. From there he left his room with careful steps to ensure the floor would not creak beneath his weight. Quiet as only a mouse could be he went down the hall to where Kyo's room was at the end. Yuki stood still and strained to listen to the noises around him. The rain had begun to fall. Yuki could hear the droplets pebble the roof overhead.

Smirking, Yuki reached out and slowly slid open Kyo's door. The foolish cat had forgotten to lock the door. Yuki stepped into the dark room then closed and locked the door. He paused to let his eyes adjust then he snuck over to Kyo's sleeping form. The rain always had an instant effect on the cat. It drained the cat's strength, energy, and willpower. Yuki knew this all to well because, frankly, this wasn't the first time he had slipped uninvited into Kyo's room during a rainy night. Nor would it be the last.

Silently Yuki knelt down beside the slumbering cat. He took one of Kyo's hands and tied one of the black sashes around the wrist. The only reason Yuki could get away with this was because of the blessed rain. It dulled Kyo's senses a great deal. Yuki lifted the tied wrist above Kyo's head. The mouse then brought Kyo's other hand up so he could tie them together.

Yuki pushed away Kyo's blankets to uncover the teen wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. With the other sash tightly in hand, Yuki sat up enough to swing one leg over Kyo. He then sat down so that he was straddling the other boy's hips. The cat began to stir beneath him. Yuki waited with the sash poised and ready as Kyo's eyes slowly fluttered open. When the crimson orbs focused on Yuki they widened in horror.

"Wha—"

Kyo only got halfway through the word when Yuki pushed the sash into the cat's open mouth. The mouse worked quickly to tie the ends behind Kyo's head. As he bent down to do this he whispered into Kyo's ear. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

Yuki pulled back far enough to view Kyo's face. The other was now glaring daggers up at him. Kyo began to thrash, but Yuki kept a firm grip on the cat's arms and legs. After a couple of minutes the cat stopped and laid heaving on the floor. The rainstorm had washed away most of his energy. What little he had left wasn't enough to throw Yuki off. The cat put all his anger into a venomous glare.

Smiling in triumph, Yuki sat back and ran his fingers down Kyo's chest. He reached the bottom hem of the shirt and slipped his hands under the fabric to feel the toned abs beneath. Yuki began to push the shirt up while Kyo again tried to buck Yuki off. The mouse never said a word, and neither did the cat for that matter. Yuki was keeping his lips closed because he knew the walls were, literally, paper thin. It was very easy to eavesdrop from a room away. Yuki was thankful that Kyo's room was the last on down the hall.

Using a bit of force, Yuki pushed the shirt over Kyo's head and up his arms where it stopped around the bondage tying Kyo's wrists. Yuki had to keep one hand on Kyo's arm to keep them in place. With his other hand he caressed the trapped cat's exposed skin. The feline had always been so obsessive about staying in shape so it was no surprise that his body was lean and firm beneath Yuki's trespassing fingertips.

Yuki took his time enjoying the sensation of petting the cat. He made it a point to run his fingers over one of Kyo's nipples until it was hard enough to pinch. By now Kyo had shut his eyes and turned his face away from Yuki in a vain attempt to shut himself off from the situation.

With Kyo's face turned aside, Yuki was able to assault the cat's earlobe with his lips and teeth. That always got an immediate reaction out of Kyo. As his lips touched against the sensitive skin of Kyo's ear, Yuki felt the other male shudder beneath him. He lightly bit down and smiled when Kyo continued to squirm. All the while Yuki ran his free hand along Kyo's side to feel the goose bumps forming.

Yuki assaulted Kyo's ear a few more times before moving down the side of Kyo's neck. Here he bit into the flesh more than he kissed it. Yuki never did it hard enough to leave permanent marks. But it was enough to gain results. Again Kyo shifted beneath him. The cat's breaths were becoming heavier. With each lowering bite Yuki could feel Kyo becoming more and more aroused—in turn that excited Yuki even more. Yuki pressed his hips into Kyo's and let out a soft moan. He repeated the action for his own pleasure while listening to the cat struggling to breath around the gag. Kyo was stubborn and wouldn't let himself enjoy the moment. Not that it would matter. Kyo's body would always betray him in the end.

Grinning, Yuki laid down against Kyo, who still had his face turned away. The mouse nuzzled the cat's exposed ear. "You forgot to lock your door," He teasingly whispered each word. "I even saw you watching the weather channel this morning. It said to expect nightly showers."

Kyo tried to roll Yuki off but failed. The mouse continued to taunt the trapped feline. "Perhaps you left your door open on purpose. A begging invitation for me to come in. I think you actually enjoy this."

A muffled sob came from the orange-haired teen. Yuki shushed him and placed a brief kiss on his cheek. "Hush now, you wouldn't want someone to come and see you like this. Stop fighting and it will all be over soon."

Yuki trailed down Kyo's body. Here and there he would dig his nails into Kyo's skin. The sensation had positive effects. Yuki could feel the other's erection throb against him. A strong gust of rain scented wind shook the house as Yuki licked Kyo's bare stomach just above the top of the shorts. _It always smells so intoxicating._

It was a shame dinner was going to be done soon. Yuki would have to stop to keep anyone from wandering upstairs looking for either of them. Oh, but how Yuki enjoyed torturing the cat. Yuki also had the sweet knowledge that Kyo would never utter a word about this to anyone. Heh.. the cat hated the rain _so_ much.

Yuki nuzzled Kyo's arousal through the shorts. He had to keep a tight grip on the feline's hips to prevent the other from squirming away. Yuki still had his legs around Kyo's so that they were unusable. He planted a lingering kiss over the thin fabric separating his lips from the hot skin beneath.

There was a small wet spot in the shorts at the end of Kyo's arousal. Yuki ran his tongue over the moistened fabric and tasted the first of what was yet to come. Kyo moaned through the gag—the sound was music to Yuki's ears. The mouse repeated the action to make Kyo's moan stretch out longer. Finally, Yuki felt the cat relax beneath his hands. Kyo was stubborn with pride, but he couldn't last long against Yuki's assaults. The feline had just surrendered to the mouse. Yuki reveled in the victory, but stilled when he heard footsteps moving around downstairs.

He quickly abandoned the aroused feline. He untied the two sashes and rose to his feet. Kyo turned onto his side and curled into a ball. As Yuki was heading for the door heard a small whisper coming from the abused cat.

"..I hate you."

Yuki smirked and left the room. He slipped in through the open door of his own room. He stuffed the black sashes into his drawer and crept over to his bed. He had it situated below a window. Yuki climbed up on his bed, leaned against the wall and opened the window so the cold rain blew inside and pelted his warm face.

This was where Shigure found him. The novelist leaned against the thin wooden frame and observed the quiet mouse. "Yuki-kun Dinner is ready."

"I'll be down shortly," Yuki nonchalantly replied.

There was a long stretch of silence in which neither Yuki nor Shigure moved. Yuki concentrated on the cold rain. He needed to calm himself down before making an appearance at the dinner table.

"Did you enjoy your book?" Shigure asked in a suggestive tone.

Yuki slowly turned his head to leer at the dog who was always trying to stick his snout where it didn't belong. Of course there were no books lying nearby for Yuki to even pretend he had been reading. Yuki apathetically stared at Shigure before turning back to face the storm outside. "I decided to enjoy the rain instead."

"Of course, of course." Shigure waved his hand at the teenager. "I'll be downstairs enjoying some of Tohru's delicious cooking."

Yuki listened to Shigure leave and knock on Kyo's door. There was no response. Shigure spoke of dinner being ready then he disappeared down the stairs. Yuki sighed and laid his head against the window sill. _Is it wrong to wish for rain?_

**_fin_**


End file.
